


A Day in the Life of the Grand King

by bluphacelia



Series: Volleyball Idiots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Future talk, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Slice of Life, Third Years, oikawa has a very bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluphacelia/pseuds/bluphacelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooru glanced up at the sky. The sun merrily peeked out from above the row of houses and the wind rustled through the trees catching at the last leaves still clinging onto life and a few fluttered down the street. He had a feeling it was going to be a long day. --A day in Oikawa's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life of the Grand King

**Author's Note:**

> A short story about a day in Oikawa's life. The POV is very Oikawa centric hence the naming conventions.  
> I hope you enjoy m(_ _)m
> 
> P.S. Did I mention Oikawa is trash.

Some days it was difficult to be the Grand King. Tooru slammed down his hand—grasping towards the hideous shrieking sounds his phone was making and pushing at buttons until it shut up. He lay still in the dark, face buried in his pillow, a single eye peering into the semi-darkness. The street light outside his window shone a dull yellow through a gap in his curtains cutting a streak across the opposite wall. He blinked and pushed himself up, blankets pooling down from his shoulders as he sat up, rubbing at his face to dislodge the last of the sleep from his eyes.

He grabbed at clothes he'd laid out the night before on his desk chair, pulling the shirt over his head—nearly knocking over his bookbag—as he scrambled out of his shorts and into sweats. He pushed out of his room and after a quick trip to the bathroom he stumbled downstairs and grabbed his keys from the bowl on the counter. He sat down heavily on the slight step of the entryway to tie on his sneakers.

His morning jog was uneventful—the street lamps his only companions as he followed his normal route. Thirty minutes later, he arrived back at his door. Showering and getting ready for school took him another thirty minutes and by the time he grabbed a drink from the fridge Tooru was feeling more or less like himself. Heating some leftovers from the fridge, he wolfed them down. 

His phone pinged.

 _Shit!_ he looked at the oven clock—he was late! Hajime was going to kill him.

He dumped his dishes into the sink and ran to pull on his jacket, taking a cursory look in the hallway mirror to make sure his hair was just right and not a single crease could be found on his coat. As he bent down to pick up his bag Tooru heard his sister descend the stairs. She was in the middle of a huge yawn, wiping her eyes with the palm of her hand.

"Tooru, you're still here?" she blinked at him.

"Just about to head out," he called toening his left foot into his good pair of outdoor shoes.

"Remember to pick up Takeru today. I'll be working and mom's out," she leaned against the wall watching him get ready. Tooru pursed his lips into a pout.

"I'll miss the first half of practice," he whined, but sighed. "I'll pick him up. I'm leaving!"

"Take care," his sister replied already turned toward the kitchen as he slammed the door shut. Tooru glanced up at the sky. The sun merrily peeked out from above the row of houses and the wind rustled through the trees catching at the last leaves still clinging onto life and a few fluttered down the street. He had a feeling it was going to be a long day. 

Tooru pushed through the gate, and jogged down the street, only slowing when he neared Hajime's house. He pulled his jacket straight as he strolled forward a tiny hint of a swagger in his gait.

"You're late," Hajime growled as he fell into step. 

"Good morning, Iwa-chan!" Tooru chirped with a lopsided grin. Hajime gave him one of his darker looks, but before he had a chance to start, Tooru diverted him with the last practice match they'd had and the other boy was sufficiently distracted until they reached school. They soon fell into their normal morning routine of changing and heading to practice.

"Where is everyone?" Tooru asked as Mattsun greeted him, volleyball in hand. "I got a text from Yahaba this morning saying he's sick. The first years won't be here either. Something about a school trip and the bus left early. I don't think they'll be here this afternoon either."

"Why wasn't I told!" Tooru grumbled as he caught the ball Mattsun threw at him. "Let's warm up and then figure out what we should practice. I wanted to do some practice matches today, but that'll be impossible." Tooru frowned and tilted his head to the side. He watched Makki and the other third years file in, wondering how long they would continue to participate with exams around the corner. He wouldn't blame them if they dropped out soon. Even he was having a hard time balancing all the practice he wanted to do with school work and taking care of Takeru.

Practice went by quick, with Irahata showing up near the second half and Tooru focusing on perfecting that one particular serve he'd been planning with Watacchi—the libero taking his new task with more gusto than Tooru would have anticipated as he yelled for a new toss.

The bell rang. Tooru pushed the last of his training clothes into his locker and grabbed his bag. His first class was English and he was almost positive there would be a vocabulary test he hadn't studied for.

"Oikawa-kuuun," a chorus of voices greeted Tooru as he exited the gym. He plastered his normal 100-volt smile on his face and waved. The flock followed him toward the school—a constant chatter of voices. Thankfully, Tooru was completely capable of making his normal pleasant conversation on auto-pilot as he tried to decide if it was worth it to go in early to look through the word list at least once before class.

"Oikawa-san?" a timid voice asked at his side. Tooru turned, the flicker of annoyance at the casual way her hand hovered over his forearm quickly masked.

"Yes?" he asked, wrecking his brain for her name. "What is it? Michiru-chan?"

She flushed scarlet and suddenly they were alone near the stairway leading up to the second floor. Tooru looked up at the stairs before bringing his signature smile onto the girl. He'd definitely not have time to look through his notes now.

"Oikawa-san," she repeated and dug for something in her bag. "I—you're good friends with Iwaizumi-kun right?" She looked up, her dark brown eyes glowing, a soft pink flush spreading down her cheeks. She was kind of cute, Tooru thought fingernails digging into his palms.

"Could you give this to him for me?" the girl asked. She thrust the letter into Tooru's hands.

"You should really give it to him yourself," Tooru felt his smile slip a fraction, but she had already backed away, hands twisting around the strap of her bag. "What do you even like about that neanderthal?"

"You're so much easier to approach. Iwaizumi-kun has this aura of mystery about him." Tooru could swear her eyes sparkled as she said Hajime's name.

"You mean the aura of malice he exudes?" The words were clipped and full of poorly disguised bitterness. The girl furrowed her brows and tilted her head. "I'll see that he gets it. I'm afraid Iwa-chan doesn't usually accept letters. If you want to ask him out, you'll need to do it in person." Tooru flashed her a grin and turned, shoving the letter into his bag wanting nothing more than to rip it to shreds in front of that stupid—.

Tooru walked into the classroom as the third bell rang, meandering to his seat by the window. He pulled out his notes, flipping to the last page. They definitely had a test today. He swore under his breath as the English teacher walked in.

The lunch bell rang and digging through his bag, Tooru realized he'd forgotten to grab his lunch that morning. He lined up in the cafeteria only to find his favorite milk bread sold out. It took him another five minutes of careful smiles and subterfuge to get rid of his groupies before he was free to escape to the back of the school.

He was greeted with another "You're late." as he sat down, back against the sun warmed wall. Tooru closed his eyes. The bag filled with his lunch—bottle of tea and yakisoba bread—dropped from his loose grip to land heavily on the cement between his legs.

"I've had a rough day, Iwa-chan", Tooru whined as he made to lean against Hajime's shoulder. The other boy scooted out of the way nearly causing Tooru to faceplant onto the hard ground. "Mean!" he pouted, rubbing at the hand he'd used to catch himself.

"As if the Great Oikawa has rough days." Hajime scowled before pulling a packaged milk bread from his pocket and crushing it against Tooru's chest. "You forgot lunch again."

"Ah! I knew there was a reason I kept you around!" Tooru exclaimed, as he ripped open the packaging. Hajime grabbed the discarded yakisoba bread.

"So, what has your panties in a twist this time?" Hajime asked, before taking a huge bite. Tooru spluttered and took a dignified bite of his own bread. They ate in silence and after a gulp of tea, Tooru gave Hajime a sideways glance, before focusing on his bread again.

"Forgot about the English thing today. Why is there vocab every class!" Tooru whined as he ripped a piece of bread with his fingers before stuffing it into his mouth.

"You're nearly fluent in English, so you probably aced it without trying." Tooru could feel the eye-roll without looking. They ate in silence. "How long do you think we can keep on practicing like this?" Hajime asked using his serious voice.

Tooru sighed and took another bite of bread effectively finishing it off. He licked his fingers as he leaned back facing the weakening sun. It would be winter soon. Their last winter of high school.

"We'll practice until the spring tournament. We'll practice and go to nationals. After that we can worry about exams and universities."

"You've already gotten a few calls haven't you?" Hajime pressed. Tooru frowned and pulled himself up grabbing the half finished bottle of tea.

"I don't want to talk about this," Tooru grumbled bending down to fish up the fallen plastic bag his lunch had been packed in. He caught Hajime's eye for a second before glancing to the side. Tooru had received three recommendations so far and it wasn't even the end of recruitment season.

"Fine." The word made Tooru look at Hajime again, but the other boy didn't meet his eye. "I'll see you at practice."

"Oh!" Tooru grabbed Hajime's arm causing him to turn around. "I'm going to miss the first half of afternoon practice."

"Picking up Takeru again?" 

"Nee-chan has work and mom's out," Tooru replied with an apologetic shrug.

"I'll let the others know that their captain is slacking off."

"Iwa-chan!" Tooru draped himself over Hajime's shoulders as he let out a long whine. He took the opportunity to nip Hajime's neck, right above the collar. Of course it caused Hajime to flush bright red in anger before pulling Tooru into a headlock. The tall setter gasped for breath in minutes and tapping out. Hajime let him go with a laugh, arm loosely resting around Tooru's shoulders.

"Stop looking so morose. It makes your face look ugly," Hajime said by Tooru's ear. "Even if we don't go to the same school next spring, we'll still be best friends. Don't let it ruin the rest of this year."

"My face is never ugly!" Tooru exclaimed pulling away from Hajime's hold before running fingers through his perfectly coiffed hair. They made their way inside, casually bumping shoulders as they parted to go to class.

Tooru grabbed his bag as the last bell rang and stuffed his history book inside. He pushed his chair back, happy to not be on cleaning duty that day. If he hurried he could be back at practice in forty minutes or so. If he jogged part of the way back—he could leave his bag there and change into his spare gym clothes. No, it would be better to just take the time to get ready—after all half of his charm was in his—

"Oikawa!"

Tooru stopped and glanced back as Mattsun ran up to him.

"Not coming to practice today?" Mattsun asked as he fell into step with Tooru.

"Have to pick up Takeru from school and take him to practice. I'll come after. Why?" Mattsun stopped him at the same secluded corner as the girl had that morning, Tooru noted with distaste.

"Has Iwaizumi gotten a girlfriend? I asked, but he refused to say," Mattsun asked leaning against the wall, hands folded against his chest.

"Why would you ask me?" Tooru grumbled his normal smile sliding off his face—he rubbed his neck pursing his lips in distaste. Mattsun shrugged.

"Just the girls were giving him a hard time earlier. Anyway, that's not why I wanted to talk to you! This weekend we're having an end of summer BBQ at Hanamaki's, do you want to come? It'll be after practice Saturday."

A cluster of girls pranced down the stairs their voices hushing as they catch the two boys standing in the alcove below. Tooru flashed them a smile and one of them squealed in delight before another elbowed her in the ribs. He caught Mattsun lift his brow and ignoring the soft giggles Tooru grabbed the other boy, slinging his arm around his shoulders, leading him down the hallway.

"You know they'll get the wrong idea, right?" Mattsun teased. Tooru pulled his outdoor shoes out and slipping them on.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tooru grinned wide as he put his indoor shoes into the locker. "I'll let you know about Saturday. I don't think I have anything planned."

Mattsun slipped past him to head toward the gym. Tooru rushed out into the courtyard and toward the gate. He paused to buy a drink from a vending machine on the way to the station. Tooru flipped the bottle of CC lemon in his hands before twisting. The cap bounced out of his grasp as the fizzy drink spilled all over his hands soaking his sleeves in lemon juice. He bit his tongue against the profanities that wanted to escape as he held out his sticky hands, half empty bottle of juice in one hand—the cap somewhere down the street. Tooru took a deep breath, eyes closing. He fought the blood rushing through his temple as he felt his blood pressure rise.

Tooru took a swing of the drink before making his way to the station bathroom to wash his hands. His sleeves were a sticky mess, but at least the rest of his clothes had been spared. He soaked the sleeves of his jacket to get most of the sugar out before folding it into his bag. His shirt sleeves he rolled up to his elbows to hide the spreading damp. Tooru gave a last look in the mirror before dumping the rest of the offending liquid down the drain. He threw the bottle away as he made his way up to the correct platform already feeling the nip of cold on his forearms.

"Oikawa-san?" a voice called from the platform. Tooru glanced back to see Tobio doing his signature fast walk through the crowd.

"No." Tooru said as Tobio stopped next to him. "I don't want to talk to you about volleyball," he continued with a growl hoping the stupid train would show up to save him from this humiliation.

Tobio fiddled around with his pack and Tooru was almost convinced the other boy would leave him alone, but no. No such luck.

"Oikawa-san. I know you don't want to help me—" Tooru groaned and crossed his arms."—but I'd like your advice." Tobio stopped and Tooru turned. The younger setter was glaring at his shoes, hands deep in his pockets.

"I'm not going to talk to you about setting," Tooru reiterated as the train pulled up. They waited in silence as the crowd surged out and then in. Tobio settled next to Tooru as people crowded into the car. Tooru hated taking the train after school. It was always crowded. At least he was taller than most of the people nearby. He peered at Tobio. The younger setter had grown a lot since their middle school days. Three years. He blinked as Tobio looked up at him, dark eyes burning.

"I—it's not about setting," Tobio grumbled his frown intensifying. A girl nearby squeaked and suddenly there was a small hollow around the two boys. Tooru glanced around his normal pleasant smile in place. 

"If you keep scowling like that people will think you're picking a fight with me," Tooru chided as he leaned forward, hands resting easily on the railing above. He was still taller than Tobio. A fair amount taller. He smirked down at the other boy.

The intercom called out his stop and he pushed his way to the door and then out. He walked to the steps down to the street, only to notice that Tobio was trailing behind him. He scanned himself out through a gate and headed for the west exit.

"What do you want?" Tooru turned, cornering Tobio in a secluded nook outside the station. Tobio opened his mouth, only to close it again.

"Did you seriously follow me all the way over here only to gape at me?" Tooru pursed his lips and stomped toward the street.

"Wait!" Tobio hurried after him. "I'm sorry. I just don't know how to begin. And I don't—" Tobio collided with Tooru's back.

"What do you want. Is this about volleyball?" Tooru turned around, looming over the other boy. If Tobio wouldn't leave him alone until he got his problem out—Tooru would get it out even if he had to twist his arm to get it. Tobio was shaking his head vehemently. 

"Is it about Chibi-chan?" Tooru continued. A flush flooded Tobio's face starting from his neck and creeping up to his hairline. "So it's Chibi-chan. Is he angry at you again for not mastering your new quick or something?"

"No-no, he's not angry or anything. Probably. I don't know," Tobio stuttered and Tooru was suddenly afraid he'd pass out from all the blood flooding to his face.

"If you blush any harder I'm going to think you have a thing for Chibi-chan," Tooru teased. The other setter balked and he really did look like he was about to pass out.

"Tobio-chan. I was just kidding, here sit down," Tooru helped him sit down on some steps. Tobio buried his head in his hands.

"How do you do it?" Tobio's voice was a harsh whisper through his palms.

"Do what?" Tooru asked sitting heavily next to the other boy.

"Keep so calm about it. Or—" Tobio raised his head eyes glittering. "—did you do it already?" His eyes grew wide while Tooru's furrowed.

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Iwaizumi. You're in love with him aren't you?" Tobio asked blinking owlishly. It was Tooru's turn to splutter with indignation.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he growled regretting his momentary lapse in self control—there was a reason he didn't talk to Tobio by choice. Tobio frowned and sat up, his own embarrassment forgotten.

"But—I'm right aren't I?" Tobio asked as Tooru shot to his feet and fled down the street. There were footsteps behind him and he sped up. He turned the corner and Takeru's school loomed in the distance. If he could get his nephew he'd be safe from Tobio. Even that stupid blockhead wouldn't talk about this sort of thing in front of a kid right? He jerked to a stop. Tobio would be that stupid.

"Stop following me," Tooru spat as he dragged Tobio into a side street. A few passersby gave them a strange look, but he ignored them to glare at the younger boy.

"I was right. I was actually right," Tobio sounded awed and it took all of Tooru's willpower not to punch him in the face. Getting into a fight with a rival setter in a busy street would most likely end up with them both getting kicked out of the tournament. He almost wanted to anyway. It would crush Tobio's tiny black heart if he got suspended.

"I thought you had something to ask me. About Hinata. Are you trying to think of a way to confess to him by tormenting me? That would be a laugh." Tooru grit his teeth and crossed his arms too afraid of what he might do if he left his hands unchecked. His fingers twitched to wrap around Tobio's throat.

"I—I'm not here to torment you. I just thought you had it all figured out." Tobio had the nerve to look sheepish as he lowered his gaze to his shoes again. "You're the best setter in the province. You've most likely been scouted to a university already. You're smart. And you have Iwaizumi-san too. How do you do it?"

"I practice and I don't sleep. And I don't have Iwa-chan. He's just my friend. And my ace." Tooru wasn't sure if he had properly hid the bitterness from seeping into his voice.

"Hinata said he's in love with someone. I didn't think anything about it, but he's been acting super strange lately," Tobio looked back up. "I don't know what to do about it."

"So, you aren't in love with Hinata? You're concerned that you'll lose him to someone else because—volleyball?" Tooru glowered. Had he just outed himself to this blubbering idiot for no reason?

"I—well. I'm not sure," Tobio flushed again, his ears turning pink.

"So, you're not sure if you're in love with Chibi-chan?" Tooru was getting tired of this conversation really quickly.

"I didn't think about it at first, but now I don't know. We still play together well, but he won't eat lunch with me anymore and avoids walking home with me. And it makes me feel weird."

"Are you jealous? Did Chibi-chan confess and get a cute girlfriend?"

"No! That's the thing! He's just sitting in his class like normal. Talking with everyone. Laughing with everyone."

"Everyone but you? Sounds like jealousy to me. Let me ask you this. Have you gone and asked if he wants to join you for lunch or did he always find you?"

Tobio scrunched his nose and scratched his head.

"I guess he came to me? But we always ate lunch together!"

"Did you go and ask him to eat lunch with you?"

There was a long silence and Tooru was ready to rip out his hair. Why him? Why couldn't Tobio go bother someone else! Someone from his school. Anyone else! There were thousands of people more likely to help him! Well, hundreds. Tens? Tooru grit his teeth. With Tobio's bad personality, maybe he _was_ the only one he had thought of. Shit.

"Just talk to Chibisuke. If you're annoyed by his actions. If you have a crush on him. I don't care. Just leave me out of it!" Tooru stalked back to the street.

"And don't follow me!!" he yelled as he turned the corner.

Takeru was waiting by the gates and the moment he saw Tooru he came running.

"Where were you! I've been waiting forever!" Takeru yelled.

"I got caught up by a stray crow," Tooru muttered as they started toward the station. He blatantly ignored the alley he'd talked to Tobio with, instead listening to Takeru tell him about his day.

"We had volleyball in PE today," Takeru exclaimed bringing Tooru back from his thoughts. "I was a wing spiker! Not that the others were any good anyway, but I scored—" He continued into details about the game and Tooru couldn't help himself when he smiled down at his little nephew. 

As they boarded the train, Tooru felt his pocket vibrate. He pulled his phone out to a slew of messages—which he promptly ignored, to one from Hajime.

(Iwaizumi Hajime) 

_Don't bother coming to practice Kusokawa. We're cutting it short._

(Oikawa Tooru) 

_Whyyy? Iwa-chan? I just got Takeru. I could be back in 20 minutes! Sooner if I run!_

(Iwaizumi Hajime)  

_I'm going home._

Tooru looked at his phone, eyebrows furrowed.

"What's wrong?" Takeru asked as the train sped up.

"Nothing, don't worry about it. School stuff," Tooru replied as he flipped through his messages to Makki.

(Oikawa Tooru) 

_Makki! What's going on? Why is practice cancelled? Iwa-chan won't tell me!!!_

(Hanamaki Takahiro) 

_Haven't you read your messages today?_  
_Just go home. Also talk to Iwaizumi. See you at morning practice!_

Tooru stared at his phone.

"Did something happen?" Takeru asked again as he grabbed a hold of Tooru, leading him in and out the sliding doors leading to the platform.

"Practice was cancelled and nobody will tell me why," Tooru grumbled stuffing his phone back into his pocket. He'd deal with that after he got Takeru to his class.

"Is Iwaizumi angry at you again? Is that why you look like you swallowed vinegar?" Takeru poked his side.

"I don't know?!" Tooru wailed as Takeru hit a particularly ticklish spot.

"Did you do something?" Takeru gave him the look. The look he'd learned from nee-san. The _I-know-you-did-something-so-spill_ look.

Tooru thought about his interactions with Hajime. He hadn't done anything, had he? His mind went to the girl from this morning and the letter still stashed away in his bag. He felt a cold dread creep up his back.

"I might have forgotten to tell him about the letter," Tooru mumbled hand automatically finding its way up to his hair.

"Letter?" Takeru frowned before his eyes sparkled. "You wrote Iwaizumi a love letter?"

"What! No!!" Tooru denied vehemently. "Some girl. From second year I think."

"And you think he's angry cause he found out? Iwaizumi doesn't seem like the type who'd fall over himself over love letters. Unlike some others I know," Takeru shrugged as he led the way toward the gym. Tooru grumbled under his breath before looking up.

"Oh. We're here," he said as he looked at the huge building. "Why do I need to pick you up again?" he asked.

"Mom doesn't like me using the train by myself during rush hour. You know that!" Takeru bounced toward the doors. "I'll see you tonight! Go make up with Iwaizumi already! You look like you swallowed a dead fish!" And he was gone through the doors.

Tooru turned around and took his phone out. He had 36 unread texts and 51 new Line messages. Frowning he opened up Line first. Just as he was about to open up the group chat for the Aoba team he collided with something huge and firm. The phone flew from his grasp as he started to fall. An arm sprang forward, grabbing Tooru's arm keeping him from landing on his ass.

"You alright?" a rumbling voice asked. Tooru looked up and then up into dark brown eyes.

"Ushiwaka!" he gaped. How was his luck this bad today?

"Are you alright?" Ushijima asked again.

"I'm fine," Tooru growled as he wrenched his arm free. His eyes fell on his shattered phone.

"FUCK!" He bent down to salvage what he could, but the screen was completely obliterated.

"Did you need to make a call?" Ushijima already had a hand in his pocket, pulling his phone out. "It was partially my fault your phone is broken."

"No. I don't need it." Tooru looked at his phone. He'd used up half of his saving on it. There was no way he could afford another one this nice anytime soon. "It was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Are you okay? Oikawa. You're not acting like you usually would. Where is your shadow?" Ushijima asked peering down the street behind Tooru.

"I've had a really shitty day. Iwa-chan is mad at me. I got yelled at by two different people. My phone is now destroyed to the point of no return. I hate everything right now," Tooru looked up at Ushijima. "I don't need any sympathy from anyone. Especially from _you_."

"Suit yourself, Oikawa," Ushijima shrugged before patting his shoulder. "You can still join K-university with me. I know you got scouted." Tooru made to swipe at him, but the other boy was already three paces away. Ushijima threw up his hand waving at Tooru without looking. "I know you'll make the right choice!" Was all Ushijima shouted before he was out of sight.

Tooru watched the spot he'd disappeared fist clenching and unclenching. He wanted to punch something. He turned around and stalked toward the train station—broken phone clasped in his hand.

It took him twice as long to get home than normal—he missed the first train by seconds, doors slamming in his face. By the time the next train arrived he was so angry he thought he might flare up and explode if anything touched him only to be surrounded by a pack of little old ladies with huge flower hats talking about ikebana and what they'll do for the next hanami—over six months away.

One of them bumped into Tooru's side and this led to an onslaught of apologies and questions for the 'nice young man'. Tooru used his most disarming smile as he tried to shift away from the pack, only to be more tightly squeezed in. He nearly missed his stop before he managed to leap out of the train. He got to the top steps of the platform leading down when the sky opened. He watched as drenched students and suits scattered down the street seeking shelter. He rushed to the convenience store attached to the station only to see the last umbrella sold at the counter. He pulled out three milk bread and a pudding from the shelf and marched to pay—adamant about at least getting something good to eat today even if everything else was against him.

He pulled out his jacket from his bag, replacing it with the food before pulling it on, zipping it up to his neck. He took one look outside, grit his teeth and ran. It took him ten minutes before he was standing in front of Iwaizumi's house—located closer to the station than his own—and he opened the gate running into the garden. He skid to the door and was finally out of the rain. He rang the doorbell.

He watched the rain pitter against the stark trees. When had all the leaves fallen? He couldn't remember.

The door opened and he was greeted by Hajime's mother.

"Tooru! You're soaked!" she exclaimed and pulled him inside.

"Can I borrow an umbrella? I know it's dumb, but your house was closer."

"Don't talk such nonsense. You can dry up here and wait for the rain to stop! I'll call your mother and say you're having dinner with us. Go get some clothes from Hajime. I'm not letting you walk back out there in this! It's practically a typhoon!" She waited for him to pull off his soaked shoes and coat before pushing him toward the stairs.

"Don't worry about a thing! Just take a nice warm bath before dinner." She smiled and Tooru felt so refreshed after all the horrible things that had happened to him.

"Thank you. I'll just ask Iwa-chan for some clothes." Tooru smiled down at her, before hightailing it upstairs.

"Iwa-chan!" he yelled as he crashed through the door.

"What the hell!" Hajime looked up from where he was sitting on the floor. There was something Tooru was forgetting from the way Hajime was glaring at him. Tooru blinked and dropped his bag on the floor with a wet squish.

"I'm staying for dinner. Can I borrow some clothes?"

"Do what you want," Hajime growled and looked back at his notes. His cheeks were flushed and Tooru wasn't sure if it was due to anger or—oh yeah, the letter.

"Are you mad at me?" Tooru crouched down next to Hajime, water droplets pattering against the books strewn on the floor causing Hajime to scurry to save them from more water damage.

"Don't destroy my notes!" Hajime yelped as he pushed Tooru further away, salvaging what he could as Tooru fell backwards onto the floor arms stretched out. Hajime stood and a moment later a towel landed on Tooru's face. "Get whatever clothes you want from the closet. If you catch a cold before the game I'll kill you."

Tooru pulled the towel off his face, wiping the excess moisture along the way. Hajime seemed less likely to throw him out so he waltzed to the closet and chose some underwear, sweats and a t-shirt before trekking back downstairs and into the shower. As the warm water hit him, he noticed how cold he'd been. He washed and dressed, nose wrinkling at the mess his uniform had become. He hung his trousers up to dry along with his blazer. He didn't bother with the shirt—he had extras. 

Tooru walked back into Hajime's room, rummaged for a pair of socks he'd forgotten to pick up earlier.

"Why'd you do it?" Tooru jumped at Hajime's question. What did Hajime mean? Do what? The letter thing? Tooru hadn't thought it would be such a big deal. He peered at the other boy as he pulled on a pair of white socks, but Hajime wasn't looking at him, eyes focused on homework.

"Do what?" Tooru asked contemplating if he should go closer or stay far enough away that Hajime would have to get up to hit him.

Hajime flushed scarlet. Tooru felt his eyes go wide as he braced himself for the storm. A perfect ending for a shitty day—getting beaten up by your best friend. When the blow didn't come, Tooru peaked through his hands he'd instinctively brought up to protect his face. Hajime wasn't looking at him, but the paper in the other boy's hands had seen better days as it crumpled audibly.

"Seriously?" Hajime's voice was low and dangerous. Tooru swallowed the squeak that was threatening to escape.

"I didn't think it would be such a big deal," Tooru started only to get the full blown Hajime glare directed at him. "It's not like it matters anyway. If it was during lunch or after school. I could have given it to you at any time. Frankly, I forgot all about it."

"Of course it was a big deal! Half my class saw it!" Hajime growled as he threw the poor piece of paper on the ground. "They were all over me asking stupid questions!"

"Oh," Tooru wrecked his brain. He was almost positive he had been alone with the girl that morning. Maybe she had gone and confessed the confession to other people which caused the rumors to start? Hajime was suddenly inches away, eyes boring down on Tooru. He was pulling at his sweater.

"Look at what you did, Shittykawa!" There was a clear purpling bite mark on his neck. Right where Tooru had nipped him at lunch.

"Oh—" Tooru repeated, eyes wide in sudden understanding. "—OH!"

"So, that's what it was. You bruise too easily, Iwa-chan. I didn't even bite that hard!" Hajime slammed the closest thing—which in this case turned out to be their geography book—into Tooru's face. The scuffle turned out into a full blown wrestling match which finally ended with Hajime straddling Tooru as he tickled his sides mercilessly. Tooru felt tears spill down his cheeks as he spasmed yelping for mercy.

Hajime pushed away, panting, falling down onto the floor next to Tooru.

"You're the worst, Oikawa. Now everyone thinks I have a weird possessive girlfriend. How the hell was I supposed to explain to them that it was a stupid joke from you?"

Tooru hummed, gasping for breath. He pulled his arm up to wipe his eyes, leaving it there as he felt them sting.

"Well, if they think you have a weird possessive girlfriend, you won't have to worry about girls confessing to you and going between you and volleyball and school—." _and me_ was left unsaid.

"Not everyone is as obsessed with volleyball as you are." Hajime's words broke something inside Tooru's chest.

"So, you do want a girlfriend?" The words were soft and suddenly Tooru was glad his arm was hiding his eyes. They hadn't seriously talked about this before—not really. Tooru knew he was a flirt. He flirted at everything that moved, it was just who he was. He enjoyed the way a smile or a kind word could make people flush and stammer. He enjoyed the power he could wield using his looks and his athletic build. Maybe he'd taken it too far? It was not like he was serious about any of those people. It was a fun distraction. That was obvious right? Hajime stayed silent.

"Well?" Tooru sat up, eyes down on his hands cradled between his legs.

"You don't make it easy." The words twisted the knife.

"What do you mean?" Tooru asked, a flash of anger igniting in the pit of his stomach.

"If I got a girlfriend—" Hajime stumbled across the words causing Tooru to lift his head up and glance at his friend. Hajime was sitting with his back against the closet, hands idly playing around with the cuff of his shorts. "—if I got a girlfriend, I'd have to choose between spending time with her and spending time with you. And I don't want to make that choice."

Tooru wasn't sure what his face looked like, but when Hajime lifted his gaze up to meet his, the other boy leapt forward hands shaking back and forth in front of him. He stopped, not quite close enough to touch.

"It's just our last year together like this! And I don't want it to be ruined! Not that a girlfriend would ruin it, but it won't be the same after we go to university! You'll go somewhere with a good volleyball team. I don't even know if I'll be accepted or anything. I just want things to stay like this as long as it can." Tooru knew he was important to Hajime—he took advantage of the other boys feelings for him all the time. They'd always been there for each other. And he knew it wouldn't last forever. Nothing lasts forever.

"I'll just go to whatever school you go to," Tooru mumbled as he skirted Hajime's gaze. There was an intake of breath and Tooru swayed forward from the impact of Hajime's palm against the back of his head.

"What the hell!" Tooru cried, bringing his hand up gasping at the sting at the base of his skull.

"Don't be so selfish," Hajime was inches away from his face, eyes blazing. "You're not allowed to be that selfish. You will go to the best volleyball school you get scouted for. Even if you end up on the same team as that ass Ushijima. If you don't take this chance that's being offered to you on a freaking gold platter, I will break your legs."

Tooru frowned and looked away only to have Hajime grab his jaw. His rough fingers pulled him close, too close. Tooru's heart hammered in his chest.

"Promise me. Promise me right now that you will do the right thing." Hajime let go of Tooru's face. Tooru brought his fingers up to his jaw still feeling the warmth of Hajime's touch.

"Fine! Fine! I won't throw my life away!" Tooru pushed away, lurching to his feet, just to get away.

"You'd better make it to the national team," Hajime said as he stood up as well.

"Hajime." The word caused the other boy to freeze and send a quizzical look at Tooru. "We'll still see each other right?"

"Of course we will! I can't imagine a world where you're capable of taking care of yourself." Hajime tried to laugh, but it came out a bit strained. Tooru took a step forward effectively trapping Hajime against the closet. They shared a look and Tooru let his head fall against Hajime's shoulder. Hesitant, warm hands circled around his waist.

"I don't like it," Tooru whispered against Hajime's neck, right by the mark he'd made earlier that day.

"You'll get a girlfriend like a week into university and she'll take good care of you," Hajime muttered back. Tooru pulled back lips pursed and eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't want a girlfriend! I don't want anyone, but you. You stupid bastard!" He pulled away from Hajime's slack grip, grabbed his bag and stormed out of the room.

He walked into the entryway and toed on his shoes before grabbing his jacket that had been hung up to dry.

"I'm going home! Sorry!" he yelled out as he left. 

The rain had tapered off while he'd been inside and he made the rest of the way home while staying relatively dry. He pulled out his keys and called out. The house greeted him with silence. He slipped out of his shoes and hung his jacket up before meandering into the kitchen.

_Tooru,_  
_We're going out for dinner since you'll be dining with the Iwaizumi's!_  
_If you're back before us, there's some pudding in the fridge!_  
_Mom_

Tooru tossed the note back on the table and trudged upstairs. He threw his bag down onto the ground before crashing onto his bed. This day was closing in on the worst days of his life. Right after losing to Shiratorizawa for the umpteenth time. And after the day he'd hurt his knee so bad that he couldn't play for weeks. After he finally realized he was in love with his best friend. He curled up into himself before flipping to his back and stretching out as far as he could reach. It was pointless to feel sorry for himself. It would all be over in a couple months.

Tooru heard the front door slam open and shut. He sat up confused. No one was supposed to be home yet. Maybe nee-chan was back early. The footsteps thumped upstairs and down the hall—toward his room.

His door slammed open, bouncing against the wall as Hajime stood in front of him, a bag clasped in his hand. He was breathing hard as though he'd sprinted the 200 yards to his house.

"What—the—hell", Hajime gasped and threw the bag at Tooru. It was his uniform, neatly folded, if somewhat damp.

"How'd you get in?" 

"I borrowed the extra key that's at my house." Hajime stalked forward and Tooru shuffled back until his back hit the wall. "What the hell was that?" Hajime gestured at the door.

"What was what?" Tooru's nonchalant smile slipped into a grimace as Hajime leaned over him, hands propping him up caging Tooru between his arms.

"You know exactly what I mean. Stop acting like the world is ending." Tooru looked down. His world _was_ ending.

The bed dipped as Hajime sat down, their legs bumping into each other. Tooru shifted to make room and Hajime followed suit, their shoulders bumping as they leaned against the wall.

"What did you mean?" Hajime broke the silence and slid his hand across the covers to bump into Tooru's.

"About what?" Tooru pulled his hand away onto his lap as he pulled his knees up to his chest.

"Am I really that important to you?" Hajime's voice was gruff. 

Tooru leaned his cheek on his knee and turned to look at Hajime. "Of course you are. You're my other half. I don't know what I would do if you weren't there to hold me back. I would have probably played myself to death." 

It was Hajime's turn to look away, ears turning pink. Tooru laughed—the sound soft and out of place in the suffocating silence.

"Oh. I forgot. Some girl gave me a letter to give to you," Tooru unfolded his legs, but before he managed to scoot toward the edge of the bed Hajime grabbed his arm.

"I don't care," he said shaking his head, hand clutching around Tooru's bicep.

"What?" Tooru asked, eyebrows furrowed. 

"I don't care," Hajime repeated, eyes burning with something Tooru couldn't place. "You basically confessed and now you're giving me letters from girls. I don't want it."

"Confessed," Tooru repeated, eyes wide. He hadn't, had he? He couldn't remember.

"You said I was the most important person to you. You literally said you would drop your future career if I'd ask you to."

"Well. I guess so," Tooru looked away.

"Do normal best friends do that for each other?" Tooru felt Hajime's grip tighten.

"I don't know."

"Then, let me tell you right now that they don't. Friendships end after high school. People drift apart. Even childhood friends end up not seeing each other again if they move far away from each other, the only connecting place the house their parents happened to live in."

"I don't want to hear this from you." Tooru turned away. He was so sick of this conversation. Why wouldn't Hajime let him go and wallow in peace? He knew it was just a matter of time. Couldn't they just enjoy the time they had?

"Yes. You do. You stubborn ass." Hajime pulled at Tooru's arm and after a short scuffle Tooru ended up with his back against the mattress, arms pinned down by his head and Hajime hovering over him.

"I feel the same way!" Hajime hissed. "I would gladly follow you to whatever university you choose. But I also know it's a stupid idea. I need to do what's best for my future and you need to do what's best for you. If either of us compromise in something this _huge_ we'll just end up resenting the other! I want you to be happy. I want you to go after your dream! It's somewhere that I can't follow you. Not as I am, but it doesn't mean I'll think of you any less. I mean, think about—" Hajime stuttered words failing him.

"If you keep on blushing like that. I'll think _you're_ the one confessing to me," Tooru teased.

"Well, well maybe I am!" Hajime leaned forward eyes darting down from Tooru's, only to cause the setter to swallow his sudden anxiety. "If-if you want it." Hajime's eyes were back on his.

"If not, then we can just pretend today ne—" Tooru freed his arms to pull Hajime down. Their lips pressed together in an awkward smack and Tooru was sure he looked like a fish, eyes puckered closed as his breath came out too fast through his nose. He'd dreamed of this moment for so long he was afraid it would break and pull him back into his shitty reality.

Hajime pulled away a moment later, only to collapse half on top of Tooru, hands finding their way up into the other boy's brown locks as he panted against Tooru's neck. 

"If this is a joke I'll probably drive you off a cliff after the shitty day I've had today," Tooru gasped eyes closing as his arms circled around Hajime's shoulders.

"You don't know how to drive so your threat is invalid," Hajime chuckled against his skin. There was a short spike of pain at his neck and Tooru felt a soft whine escape his lips. Hajime grinned as he pulled himself up far enough to look down at Tooru. "Now you can have the crazy mysterious girlfriend who leaves hickies in very obvious places." 

Tooru felt his face flush as he brought his hand up to his neck. "You're the worst. I hate you." He pouted and turned onto his side—away from Hajime.

"No you don't," the words cradled against his ear causing an involuntary shudder to run down Tooru's spine. A hand slipped beneath his shirt—Hajime's shirt—a hideous off-gray with a tacky band logo at the front. Was this actually happening? The hand stopped and rolled him over. Hajime's worried expression came back into view.

"We don't have to do anything. If you don't want to." He pulled away, just out of reach.

Tooru closed his eyes and then opened them again blinking owlishly as he brought his hands up to cover half of his face. Shy. When was he ever shy?

"Do you have any idea what it's like to have something you've fantasized about actually happen in real life. I feel like I'm dreaming. Is this real?" Tooru asked, words muffled by his hands as he buried his face deeper into his palms incapable of looking at the other boy.

"Second year of middle school," was all Hajime said and Tooru could feel him lean back on the bed.

"What?" Tooru looked up and then down to where Hajime was sitting near his pillow, hands fidgeting not meeting his eyes.

"That's how long I've liked you." He looked up and Tooru sat forward so that their knees were almost touching.

"That's, what, five years? What the hell!"

Hajime barked a laugh hand running to the nape of his neck, not meeting Tooru's eye.

"That's when you got your first kiss. You were so proud of it. Kissing the pretties girl in class."

"I remember that. You were so jealous, you get your first kiss soon after. From that girl in class two, with the braids." Tooru leaned back. "Wait. Are you saying that you weren't jealous of me kissing the—" Hajime brings out his hand against Tooru's mouth, effectively killing the sentence there.

"How would you feel when you have a crush on the person who's supposed to be your best friend. Who clings to you wherever you go. Who's always there—in class, at practice. I got a girlfriend for three months because it was an excuse to not be around your flirting!" Hajime lifted his hand off Tooru's mouth only to have it captured between Tooru's palms. Tooru idly flexed his palm, running his finger across the knuckles, stroking the latest callus that had appeared under Hajime's pinky.

"I've liked you since first year of high school. After you got your girlfriend. When I couldn't have you all to myself anymore. I tried to be happy for you. I also tried to sabotage the relationship from the get go. I hated her so much." Tooru lifted his gaze up from Hajime's hand. 

"Is this turning into confession 101," Hajime teased as he brought his other hand down on top of Tooru's. "I knew you hated it. Why do you think I ended it."

"You said she dumped you!" 

"Well, it was a mutual thing. Also, I think she had a huge crush on you, which made me jealous for the wrong reasons."

They shared a glance and burst out laughing. Tooru pulled his hands free to cover his face as tears created rivulets down his cheeks.

"We're pretty dumb aren't we?" Tooru asked, when he finally managed to get his breath back.

"I really like you, Tooru." The words snapped Tooru back to the present. "I have for a very long time. I don't care if it takes you time to get used to that idea, but I—" Hajime faltered. "There's only so much time left. I don't want to tie you down after we enter university. We might end up being far away from each other and I know you are the most impatient person alive. I don't want to tie you down to a promise—"

Tooru lept up, pushing Hajime down, banging the other boy's head against the wall in the process.

"What the fuck, Oikawa! I was trying to be thoughtful!" Hajime growled up at Tooru who loomed over him eyes dark and foreboding.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare!" Tooru hissed shutting Hajime up. Hajime looked up, his stinging head forgotten. Tooru was a mess—his nose was running, tear stains blotched his cheeks a mottled red, hair a wavy mess as he had not bothered to dry it properly after his shower. The shirt was a bit too wide for him at the shoulders and at that moment Hajime realized he really liked seeing Tooru in his clothes. He brought his hand up to graze against Tooru's cheek.

"I won't say it," Hajime muttered as his fingers snaked to tug at the small hairs at the back of Tooru's head.

"You better not think it either," Tuuru replied arms caging Hajime onto the mattress.

"Alright," Hajime relented, hand sliding to Tooru's back, down his sides, to play at the hem of his shirt again. Tooru grumbled under his breath, blowing air to get his bangs out of his eyes. He felt warm hands slip under his shirt, resting right above the waistband of his sweats. He felt his palms turn clammy, the nervous butterflies back now that anger wasn't driving his emotions.

"Can I?" Hajime asked, head against Tooru's pillow.

"What?" Tooru's voice was a breathy whisper, barely audible over the short distance between them. He cleared his throat breaking eye contact. "Don't ask, stupid." He growled and then squeaked as Hajime pushed forward. Their lips met—warm and soft.

It started off chaste, barely a touch of lips, but soon the need to get closer caused Tooru to effectively climb onto Hajime's lap, desperate to touch. Hajime's hands were everywhere, sliding down his sides and then back up tweaking at a nipple causing Tooru to gasp. He pulled away from the kiss with a wet smack. Shirts were discarded soon after and they tumbled back down onto the bed.

Sure, Tooru had fooled around with girls before. He'd even kissed a guy who'd confessed to him—out of pure curiosity, of course. But it had been nothing like this. He groaned as Hajime found his neck again. He had Tooru pinned down while he bit and sucked until the pale expanse of skin was a tapestry of pinks and purples.

"Stop it," Tooru moaned as he captured Hajime's lips in his own. "I'll look like I got mauled by a bear," he grumbled as they parted for air, breath mingling as they panted. Hajime smirked down at him, clearly pleased. Tooru frowned and with a sharp twist he managed to reverse their positions once again. He perched comfortably over Hajime's hips, eyes taking in the expanse of tanned skin. He'd seen it before, of course, the last time just a few short hours ago when they'd changed for morning practice, but then he hadn't been allowed to look. Not really. Not properly.

He slid his hand across tight abs, fingertips skimming down slopes and contours of well defined muscle. His light carass caused them to twitch and he watched—eyes intent on every movement.

"What are you doing?" Hajime propped himself up onto his elbows as he watched Tooru study him. Tooru lifted his eyes, pupils blown as he licked his lips. There was something purely predatory in his gaze. Hajime felt his mouth run dry and he swallowed.

"You're not a virgin are you?" Tooru asked as he leaned forward. His hips nudged into Hajime's causing them both to gasp. Tooru bit his lip, eyes not leaving the other boys face.

"You—" Hajime swallowed. "You know I'm not."

"I've never done it with a guy," Tooru ground down again relishing the feeling. He looked down noting the obvious hard-on tenting Hajime's shorts. Tooru smirked eyes trailing back up to the other's face.

"You're pretty obvious as well," Hajime gasped looking pointedly at Tooru. He pushed himself up, capturing Tooru's lips as his hand traveling down to palm the setter through his sweats—.

There was a shout downstairs. The boys exchanged a look—a momentary _FUCK_ going through both of their minds before they sprung off the bed to hastily don their discarded shirts. Tooru ended up wearing the faded pink that Hajime had worn earlier as they scurried to sit on the floor, books thrown haphazardly down onto the ground from Tooru's bag, the milk bread and pudding landing on the bottom.

"Fuck," Hajime muttered as he thrust his sweatshirt onto his lap and pulling a pillow onto Tooru's. 

The door creaked open and Takeru's face poked in.

"I knew you were home!" he chirped. "I saw your shoes downstairs."

"Go away, we're studying!" Tooru yelped as he pulled his english book on top of the pillow resting on his lap. Takeru pursed his lips, but grabbed the door handle to pull it closed. The boy's face suddenly blossomed into a perfect imitation of Tooru's own smirk.

"I see you finally did it!" he laughed. "Your shirt is on backwards, by the way!" The door shut just as the english book smashed against it, notes flying in all directions as the loose pages spilled onto the floor. Tooru hid his head into the pillow, screaming in anguish. He felt a hand on his back, but he had no strength to pull away.

"You have no idea how shitty this day has been for me." Tooru lifted his head up to rest his cheek on the pillow, now propped up by his knees.

"I hope that doesn't include—." Hajime gestured between them with his free hand, the other still resting casually on Tooru's shoulders.

Tooru sighed and leaned against Hajime. "No, that made it close to bearable. I guess."

"Bearable, I see," Hajime's voice said by his ear. He kissed it, a quick peck. "I can see why Takeru thought what he thought." He ran his finger along the side of Tooru's neck. "I think you'll need to wear a hoodie or scarf tomorrow."

The house echoed with a cry of anguish and a peel of laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on writing another short centered around KageHina in the same universe. About all the stupid stuff Kageyama and Hinata are up to.  
> It's partially written already so keep on eye out for that ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ  
> Please let me know what you think! 
> 
> P.S. I might write some more iwaoi shenanigans in this universe as well!
> 
> EDIT: Wow, I totally didn't notice the formatting had changed. Added who's texting who.
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://bluphacelia.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bluphacelia)


End file.
